The Results of Being Watched
by Kudostalker
Summary: Sequel to 'Watching Harry Potter', Harry's POVHarry confronts Snape


Sequel to 'Watching Harry Potter'

...kinda meant to get this out a while ago...

oops

Disclaimer: Am I richer than the Queen? NO! I'm not even British! So they're not mine!

* * *

I know he's watching me.

Kind of hard not to.

I feel his eyes on me all the time.

But what told me who it was was the night I had the map with me when I went to the Astronomy Tower.

That's when I new for sure that it was Snape watching me and following me.

Honestly, I don't really care.

Though he has been better since he started seeing what I'm like when I'm alone.

Guess he finally realized that I'm not spoiled and definitely NOT my father.

Took him long enough.

Don't know or care what made him start watching and following me, though it was probably that Dumbledore told him to.

I'm waiting, though.

At some point he's going to say something.

If he doesn't before I head back to Gryffindor Tower then I'll let him know that I know he's there.

Hell, maybe I'll talk to him. Merlin knows I need someone who won't say what they think I need to hear.

Almost time to head back.

He still hasn't said anything.

"Sir?"

I don't get a response. Not that I expected one.

"Professor Snape? I know you're there, you may as well stop trying to hide."

He comes out from the shadows, sneering as always.

"Potter. I should take points for you being out this late."

Ah, acting like the greasy bastard we know and loathe. I think it's habit for him to fall back on that at this point.

"Yeah, you should. Just like you should have every other time. But you haven't. Why?"

His eyes widen slightly when I say that I know he's been watching me. It's the only sign that I surprised him.

"Dumbledore wanted me to see that you aren't your father."

I snort, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Took him long enough. I thought he would have had you do this after my first year. Then again, knowing him he decided that waiting this long would be best. Merlin forbid information get out before he thinks it's a good time."

Both of his eyebrows shoot up at the bitterness in my voice.

"If you were one of my Slytherins I would know how to help you out."

Judging by the look on his face, he didn't mean to say that.

"I almost was. But after what I'd been told about Slytherin I begged the hat to put me anywhere else, even though it said I'd do well in Slytherin."

He thinks on that for a moment and then nods in understanding.

"Then I will handle this as I would for one of my Slytherins. However, if you would like to talk, I suggest we go inside. You may choose where we go."

I nod, get up, and lead him to the Room of Requirement.

I know he'll listen to me and be honest. He's always brutally honest.

Once we're inside I start talking. He only interrupts to get something clarified or add an occasional snarky comment.

When I finish, he tells me what he thinks about what I've told him so far, which is all about my first year. I'm going to avoid talking about the Dursleys for as long as possible.

"Potter-"

"Harry. If I can tell you my secrets you can call me Harry. You calling me Potter makes me feel like I'm back in class about to have you yell at me for something."

He stares for a second and then continues.

"Harry, if you need to talk, you can come to me. Just make sure I'm not in the middle of a class. Or with another student. However, I will not treat you differently during class."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

We don't say a word the entire time he walks me to Gryffindor Tower.

He stops me before I go in.

"My rooms are down the corridor from my classroom. Look for the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The password is 'Basilisk'."

I thank him and head into Gryffindor Tower.

I'm going to visit him tomorrow night. He probably knows that already.

I'll be telling him about second year.

* * *

O.o...Where the hell am I coming up with this stuff?

Obviously HBP is being ignored…I've decided that this is during Harry's sixth year.

I know Sev is OOC but I like him this way. Deal with it.

Flames will be used to purge FFN of all unworthy souls.

_**Kiritsu**_


End file.
